heavyrainfandomcom-20200223-history
Mad Jack (chapter)/Transcript
This is the transcript of "Mad Jack," the thirty-fifth chapter of Heavy Rain. Transcript (The chapter opens with Norman driving to a junkyard. After stopping his car, he opens the glove compartment and puts his ARI glasses in his pocket, then exits the car. The player can view Norman's thoughts here.) (If Norman chooses "Car":) Norman: 'Mad Jack is suspected of stealing the car I'm looking for. Might be worth asking him a few questions. ''(If Norman chooses "Mad Jack":) '''Norman: Mad Jack, aka Jackson Neville. This guy's got a criminal record as long as my arm...I'd better be careful. (If Norman chooses "Shaun":) Norman: '24 hours. I've got less than 24 hours if I want to find Shaun Mars still alive... ''(If Norman chooses "Blake":) '''Norman: Blake wasn't in the office when I left. Don't think I'm gonna miss him. (If Norman chooses "Scrapyard":) Norman: A scrapyard...good a place as any to tinker with stolen cars. (If Norman chooses "Feeling":) Norman: This is one fucked up sort of place...I'll question Neville and get the hell out of here. (If Norman chooses "Cold":) Norman: 'Goddamn rain. I'm soaking wet. ''(If Norman chooses "Rain":) '''Norman: Jeez, won't this rain ever let up? I'm not coming here on vacation, that's for goddamn sure. (If Norman chooses "Triptocaine":) Norman: Tube of Triptocaine. Got it in my pocket. (If Norman chooses "Withdrawal":) Norman: Feeling sick, got the sweats, my hands are shaking...I hope this works out alright. (If Norman chooses "Bulldozer":) Norman: Better have a word with the guy on the bulldozer. (Norman can enter the garage or talk to Mad Jack.) (If Norman talks to Mad Jack:) Norman: Can you stop that thing? (Jack pauses for a moment before turning off the bulldozer he is using and hopping off of it.) Norman: Norman Jayden, FBI. Can we talk for a minute? Mad Jack: I'm listening. Norman: Can we go inside? (Jack starts walking toward the garage, with Norman following him.) (If Norman enters the garage without talking to Mad Jack:) Mad Jack: Hey, cracka! What you doin' in there? (Jack enters the garage.) Norman: Norman Jayden, FBI. Can we talk for a minute? Mad Jack: Yeah... (After Jack and Norman have both entered the garage:) Norman: I'm looking for the owner of a blue Chevrolet Malibu '83. I don't give a damn how the car got here or whether you stole it or not, I just want to know who bought it from you. Mad Jack: Sorry, man. Don't ring a bell. I got a real bad memory for names... Norman: Perhaps I can help you to remember. If we find out that you sold the car to the man we're looking for, you're looking at some pretty solid time inside, Jacky-boy. Mad Jack: You try to scare me with your big talk? I never saw your damn car, now take a walk. (Jack walks away, leaving Norman free to investigate the garage. The player can view his thoughts here.) (If Norman chooses "Suspicious":) Norman: Not much help, this so-called Mad Jack. He's either clean as a whistle...or else he's got something to hide. (If Norman chooses "Distrust":) Norman: I don't trust this guy. (If Norman chooses "Chevrolet":) Norman: The blue Chevrolet is my only lead... (If Norman chooses "ARI":) Norman: Better have a look with ARI. You never know... (Norman puts on his ARI glasses and begins searching for clues.) (If Norman looks at the tire tracks outside the garage:) Norman: Not much chance of analyzing anything with this mud. Might stand a better chance of finding something in the garage. (A new thought, "Intuition," appears if Norman doesn't find anything after a certain amount of time has passed.) Norman: There's got to be something here. I'd bet my life on it. (Another thought, "Leaving," appears if Norman walks over to his car.) Norman: I'd better have another look around before I leave. (If Norman has not found anything after several minutes, a new thought, "Feeling," appears.) Norman: I'm wasting my time. After all, this guy's probably got nothing to do with the killer... (If Norman looks at the tire tracks near the small shed in the garage:) Norman: Same brand of tire as the car I'm looking for. Has the killer's car been here? (If Norman looks at any other tire tracks:) Norman: Hmm...not the car I'm looking for. (If Norman found two of the wrong tire tracks:) Norman: Not the right car either. (If Norman looks at the footprints near the entrance to the garage:) Norman: Size 10. Most likely a visitor. (If Norman looks at the larger footprints in front of one of the cars:) Norman: Size 13. Must be Mad Jack's size. (If Norman looks at any of the tools in the garage:) Norman: Fingerprints. Probably Mad Jack's. (If Norman looks at the blood on the ground:) Norman: Blood. Now why is there blood here? (If Norman looks at the orchid pollen by the hook:) Norman: ARI comment, traces of orchid pollen in the air inside the garage. (If Norman looks at the blue paint on the floor in the back of the garage and hasn't found the tire tracks:) Norman: Traces of blue paint... (If Norman found the tire tracks before finding the blue paint:) Norman: A few traces of blue paint, the same tire tracks...No doubt about it. The killer's car was here. (If Norman found the blue paint first, then the tire tracks:) Norman: The same tire tracks, traces of blue paint...the killer's car definitely came through here. (At this point, Norman can leave the garage or investigate the blood trail.) (If Norman leaves the garage:) (Jack appears behind Norman with a gun aimed at his head, startling him.) Mad Jack: Damn! You got me, officer. I'll come clean. See, that car, she buffed up real good. I painted her 'dangerous blue', in honor of the dangerous motherfucker that was driving her! (Jack takes Norman's gun and tosses it away.) (If Norman investigates the blood trail and follows it to the acid bath, Jack appears after he looks in the acid bath and finds a skull inside.) Mad Jack: One of your cop buddies, asking too many questions. I had to solder up his little mouth. (Jack tosses Norman's gun away.) (The dialogue from this point happens regardless of if Norman left or investigated the blood trail.) Mad Jack: Hands on your head, pig. I ain't got time to be playing around with you. Let's just get you outta sight and finish you off. (The player can view Norman's thoughts here.) (If Norman chooses "Idea":) Norman: I gotta find a way out of this. Think of something, anything! (If Norman chooses "Surprise":) Norman: Gotta take him by surprise, it's my only chance. (If Norman chooses "Trap":) Norman: How could I have fallen for it so easily? Idiot. (If Norman chooses "Die":) Norman: Fuck...he's gonna kill me. He's walking me to the back of the shed to kill me! (Norman has three opportunities to free himself and start a fight with Jack.) (If Norman misses the first chance to break free:) Mad Jack: Tut, tut! No dice, inspector asshole. Don't even think about it! (If Norman misses the second chance to break free:) Mad Jack: Hey, no fucking around or I'll pop a cap in your ass right here! (If Norman misses the third chance to break free:) Mad Jack: On your knees. (Jack kicks Norman down onto his knees and shoots him in the back of the head, killing him and ending the chapter.) (If Norman successfully frees himself and wins the short fight afterwards, he has the opportunity to reach for Jack's gun.) (If Norman grabs Jack's gun, Jack crashes into several gasoline barrels as Norman gets to his feet and begins to interrogate him.) (If Norman fails to grab Jack's gun, Jack kicks it away from him, punches him in the face, and pushes him into the gasoline barrels. While Norman is down, he rolls over to grab the gun and pistol-whips Jack before pushing him into the barrels and beginning to interrogate him.) Norman: Enough fucking around! Now you're gonna tell me about the man with the blue car! Mad Jack: Go fuck yourself in the ass... (If Norman chooses "Second Chance":) Norman: Last chance, Jack. Make it easy on yourself. Mad Jack: What you gonna do? You ain't got them killer eyes, so what? You gonna cuff me? (If Norman chooses "Persist":) Norman: I've no time to lose, Jack! I want to know who that car belongs to! Mad Jack: What you want don't mean shit to me. I ain't no snitch. You better just lock me up now, boy. (If Norman chooses "Hit," he hits Jack in the nose with his gun.) Mad Jack: Broke my fucking nose, pig! Norman: Next I'm gonna blow a hole in your face. Spill! All of it. Mad Jack: You don't scare me, Mister CSI. You don't got it in you! (If Norman chooses "Gasoline":) Norman: Do you like fireworks, Jack? Cause I bet them gas tanks are gonna blow up real nice... Mad Jack: Shit, man, don't mess with the gasoline. Norman: We'll just say it was an accident - or rather, I'll say it was an accident because you won't really be able to talk, will you, Jack? Mad Jack: Crazy motherfucker, you're out of your mind, man! (If Norman chooses "Impress", he shoots at the gasoline barrels.) Mad Jack: Damn! You outta your motherfuckin' mind, man?! Norman: Oh shit, Jack! Ain't nothing to it, just a little bit of self defense. Page one of the police manual, kill or be killed. Mad Jack: Whoa, whoa, whoa, stop! Enough! I'm starting to remember some things...you be cool, and I'll tell you the tale. (After Norman has chosen enough options to make Jack confess:) Mad Jack: Now I don't know nothing about the guy. He wanted me to get rid of his dirty car and get him a new one with false plates. He paid cash, and I ain't the questioning kind. He said I was supposed to drop the word to a guy named Paco down at the Blue Lagoon when the car was done. Now that's all I know. Norman: We'll continue this discussion down at the station. You're under arrest. You have the right to remain silent. Anything... (Norman begins to suffer from Triptocaine withdrawal.) Oh shit, not now...Anything you say can and will be... Mad Jack: Hey...you look like you got a problem, man. (Norman takes a tube of Triptocaine out of his pocket.) (If Norman takes the Triptocaine, he recovers from his withdrawal symptoms.) Norman: Turn around. (When Jack doesn't turn around, Norman grabs him and turns him around, kicking his legs and forcing him to his knees to handcuff him. He drags Jack to his car, ending the chapter.) (If Norman doesn't take the Triptocaine, he drops the tube and tries to pick it up, but Jack kicks it out of his grasp.) Mad Jack: What? They letting you dopeheads in the FBI now? God bless America! Now I'm gonna give you a little help with your drug problem, Mister Five-O...permanently. (Jack knocks Norman out.) (Norman awakes to find himself handcuffed to the steering wheel of his car. The player can view his thoughts here.) (If Norman chooses "Calm":) Norman: Keep cool. I'm gonna find something...there's gotta be a way out of this. (If Norman chooses "Idea...") Norman: Quick! I gotta find some way out of here or I'll be chewed up in the goddamn crusher! (If Norman chooses "Handcuffs":) Norman: Friggin' cuffs! Can't get out like this. (If Norman chooses "Gun":) Norman: The glove compartment! I left my other gun in the glove compartment! (If Norman chooses "Time":) Norman: The bastard's gonna drop the car into the crusher. I'll be toothpaste if I don't get out of here! (If Norman chooses "Die":) Norman: Shit, this time I'm a goner... (To escape, Norman kicks open his glove compartment, accidentally turning the radio on in the process. He shoots his handcuffs off, then climbs out of his car and jumps off of the crusher as the car is dropped into it. After he gets his bearings, Jack comes up behind him and the two begin to fight.) Mad Jack: What, you think you bad? You think you bad? (Jack picks Norman up by the neck, but Norman hits him to get him to let go.) Mad Jack: Come on, man. What you got? (If Norman is killed during the fight, Jack starts to laugh as he drags him away, presumably to put his body into the acid bath. The chapter ends.) (If Norman survives for long enough, Jack is eventually caught in the treads of his own bulldozer, and is dragged underneath it as it runs him over. Norman stands up and watches with a justified expression on his face as the chapter ends.) Category:Transcripts